Apparatus for automatic scanning of data cards is useful in many fields; for example, card readers in automated teller machines, and card reader/writers employed in vending machines or transportation access turnstiles are employed to read prepaid cards. In the prior art, automated data card scanning apparatus has generally been of the fixed transducer, linear card motion scanning variety and a number of different design approaches have been used in the art.
Fully automated data card scanners use a card transport mechanism to pull the data card into the reader and then drive the card over stationary read or read/write heads. Alternatively, a separate transport mechanism is utilized to drive the read/write heads over the data stripes on the data card after the data card has been inserted manually by the user.
Pass, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,753, Pfost et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,325, and Redemacher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,607 each illustrate a typical prior art linear card reader/writer apparatus in which a card transport mechanism drives the data card into the reader and past a stationary transducer assembly for reading the data on the card. After processing the data, the transport mechanism reverses to drive the card back out of the reader. Many other prior art patents show this type of reader structure. While these designs adequately handle the task of reading and writing data on a data card, they are typically bulky systems which require a significant volume of space in an overall machine in which they are used.
Other data card read/write systems use a card transport mechanism to pull the card into the system and to scan the card past read and write transducers with a single direction drive of the card to an exit slot remote from the card insert slot. These systems use a flexible card medium and typically the card path involves turning the card through a 90 degree angle between the entrance slot and the exit slot. These types of data card read/write systems have been used extensively in rapid transit system turnstiles.
Another type of automatic data card reader/writer system involves manual insertion of the card by the user into the read position; a transducer system is then scanned across the data stripe on the card. Killborn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,052 and Okuno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,523 are typical examples of this type of system.
Applications for automated magnetic stripe card read/write systems have expanded dramatically in the past several years. Many manufacturers of vending machines, laundry machines, telephone systems, and the like have an interest in using data card read/write systems in their machines, but find it difficult to adapt to the bulkiness and cost of the prior art apparatus which provides automated card handling. In most applications security dictates that the card disappear into the system during handling. Thus, manual card insertion systems are avoided whenever possible.
Additionally, data card read/write systems are currently designed for operation with a specific card design due to the wide variations in card thickness, e.g., a paper card for a transit system compared to a debit card for an ATM machine. Consequently, excessive design cost is incurred by the system manufacturer in developing a separate card scanner for each application. The extra cost is passed on to the customer.
Card swallow features are especially desirable in some applications, such as soft drink vending machines. Prepaid cards of the promotional variety need to be swallowed in order to track the amount of use that they are receiving. In other applications, it is desirable to swallow cards that have exhausted their value or that have been detected to be counterfeit or otherwise invalid for use in the machine. Including this feature in prior art read/write system typically adds extra volume which cannot be tolerated, especially if the extra volume is taken up in either width or depth of the apparatus.
Accordingly it can be readily appreciated that there is a need in the art for a data card scanner which is capable of performing fully automated transport through the read/write station, can accept a variety of thickness cards, can achieve enhanced security, and can incorporate a card swallow feature within a small additional volume.
In response to the need defined above, the principal object of the invention is to provide a linear scanner capable of reading and writing data from/to one or more data stripes on the data card.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear scanner which includes apparatus for accepting a data card and positioning the card within the system to enable the transducers to be scanned along the data stripe or stripes on the card.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear scanner that accepts a variety of card types and thicknesses.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear scanner having improved security features.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear scanner having a card swallow capability.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear scanner that is constructed in a low-cost manner from mostly plastic components.